Tears are Measured
by Vivereincubore
Summary: For FIREHAZXRD on Tumblr. It was her wedding day. But her tears aren't of joy.


Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus

Rating: T-NC-17 (?)

Main Pairing: Canon pairings - mostly

Characters: Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Percy Jackson, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase

Summary: For FIREHAZXRD on Tumblr. It was her wedding day. But her tears aren't of joy.

* * *

Her fingers smooth down the dress, lashes lowered in quiet shame. It's been years since the war had ended. Everyone had moved on from the war.

If there were tears, and midnight panic attacks, and brief, not quite infidelity-esque moments, then that was okay. Everyone was alright.

Leo would have wanted them to be.

"You look great." Percy's voice rings from the doorway. Piper turns around, looks at Jason's best man - and doesn't that just rub salt in her wounds. She smiles at him, and if it's a little bit bitter, he doesn't say anything.

Percy looks fabulous, and a small part of her is jealous.

"I don't feel fabulous," She admits. Leo's not here to see this – how can she feel good without him here? She looks at him nervously, smoothing down the skirt yet again. His fingers danced over the skin of her hip where she had tattooed something, sighs quietly to herself. Percy kisses her forehead – she melts a little at the reassurance.

"Jason's going to be wowed, I promise you." Percy says seriously, makes her lips quirk into a smile. Piper can't help but smile back.

"Thanks," She says bashfully, smiles at herself in the mirror. Today's her wedding day.

She has to smile, if only for that.

Of course, the church is full. Her father reassuringly holds onto her hand, keeps her from bolting.

"It's okay honey," Tristian says quietly. "It'll be okay." He squeezes her hand, and she has to smile, push the burn of tears down her throat. She can cry later, when those who don't know her will say that it's tears of joy, and those who do know will cry with her. Her lips quirk at the sight of Thalia in a dress, looking disgruntled as she surreptitiously tugs at the neck of her dress. She smiles at her friend, gets a half-smile in return.

The empty spot is still a shot through the heart, a reminder of what could have been.

She'd never get to see him marry the love of his life.

Looking up, she released the breath she had been holding, watching her husband's eyes fasten themselves onto hers, awe on his face. Her smile returns, full bloom, and in that moment, everything's alright.

Because she has him.

Their vows are simplistic, gentle and sweet – Kindness is a missing element in their lives since he left, it deserves a place here, in their most sacred ceremonies and memories.

"For you, I pledge to love, cherish, and hold you for the rest of my life, to kiss you when you need it, to hug you when you want it, and to love you in this life and every life forever after," Piper says, her voice ringing in the silence of the church. The ring on his finger glitters beautifully, Leo's last gift to them.

"For you," Jason's voice is steady, betrays none of his nerves. "I pledge to love, cherish, and revere you, to treat you as my eternity and infinity. I pledge to love you today, tomorrow, and in every world in which we exist together." Piper can hear a tearstained sniff from her mother, the quiet awws that whisper in their little world together.

"Jason Grace, do you take Piper McLean to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to cherish her, protect her, and love her no matter the circumstances until the end of time?" Jason's voice is clear, strong, and powerful, and in that moment, everything was alright again.

"I do."

"Piper McLean, do you take Jason Grace to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to cherish him, protect him, and love him no matter the circumstances until the end of time?" The priest asks her, and Piper's heart thuds against her chest rapidly.

"I do." She whispers, though the words carry well past her.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now declare you man and wife." The priest looks down at them, grins. "You may kiss the bride."

* * *

She's caught in a swirl of dances, laughing softly as she dances with them all, spiraling around in endless circles, before she's left alone, with Percy standing in front of her. He doesn't take her hands, doesn't take Leo's place as best man. Instead, he kisses her cheek, and she dances alone, a swirl of white skirt flaring out, no soul there to catch them, no laughing, deep voice to tease her about being Mrs. Grace, to kiss her hand in an exaggerated fashion, to place a porkpie hat on her head, mindful of the flowers and her veil.

There is no Leo to view her happy ending. She does not cry then, dances alone in her stoic silence, but is gratefully swept into Jason's arms, his fingers running over her tattoo briefly as she does the same to his, hidden under the suit on his shoulder, the Ancient Greek and Latin blending together in a familiar name that they would never forget.

They would always know where to find Leo.


End file.
